Badges
Badges '''/ Achievements /''' Awards are a great way to encourage contributions, award individuals, and promote community growth on our wiki. So let's dive into editing and make Brick Storm Wikia a better place by creating diverse, LEGO-related pages! Image:Badges.png|This is how the badges are displayed on your profile page. The Staff of Wikia customizes them. Image:Leaderboard.png|This is the leaderboard - it displays the users who have the most Achievement Points. It's not a competition Badges aren't a feature for people to edit only because they want to move up on the leaderboard. We don't want to let anyone down. People with less points aren't less important. We're all equal, no matter how many points we have! Remember that, and good luck at editing! Note: The BSW staff notices if you keep saving the page after every edit. (You would be warned by them.) So if you do it repeatedly for Badges, don't do it! Types of Badges Bronze Badges Badge-edit-0.png|Steve's Award - Awarded for making 1 edit on an article! Badge-edit-1.png|Flash's Award - Awarded for making 5 edits on articles! Badge-edit-2.png|Poison Ivy's Award - Awarded for making 10 edits on articles! Badge-picture-0.png|Sophie's Award - Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article! Badge-picture-1.png|Harley Quinn's Award - Awarded for adding 5 pictures to articles! Badge-picture-2.png|Wonder Woman's Award - Awarded for adding 10 pictures to articles! Badge-picture-3.png|Farran's Award - Awarded for adding 25 pictures to articles! Badge-picture-4.png|Naida's Award - Awarded for adding 50 pictures to articles! Badge-picture-5.png| Emily's Award - Awarded for adding 100 pictures to articles! Badge-category-0.png|Liska's Award - Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! Badge-category-1.png|Rowan's Award - Awarded for adding 5 articles to a category! Badge-category-2.png|Livi's Award - Awarded for adding 10 articles to a category! Badge-blogpost-0.png|Bumblebee's Award - Awarded for writing 1 blog post! Badge-blogcomment-0.png|Jay's Award - Awarded for writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! Badge-welcome.png|Cory's Award - Awarded for joining the wiki! Badge-introduction.png|Cyclo's Award - Awarded for adding to your own user page! Badge-sayhi.png|Mia's Award - Awarded for leaving a message on someone else's talk page! Silver Badges Badge-edit-3.png|Rosalyn's Award - Awarded for making 25 edits on articles! Badge-edit-4.png|Sira's Award - Awarded for making 50 edits on articles! Badge-edit-5.png|Tidus' Award - Awarded for making 100 edits on articles! Badge-category-3.png|Nya's Award - Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories! Badge-category-4.png|Kai's Award - Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories! Badge-category-5.png|Lloyd's Award - Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories! Badge-blogcomment-1.png|Andrea's Award - Awarded for writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! Badge-love-0.png|Azari's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days! Badge-pounce.png|Friendship Award - Awarded for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation! Badge-caffeinated.png|Marie's Award - Awarded for making 100 edits on articles in a single day! Gold Badges Badge-edit-6.png|Aira's Award - Awarded for making 250 edits on articles! Badge-edit-7.png|Stephanie's Award - Awarded for making 500 edits on articles! Badge-picture-6.png|Batgirl's Award - Awarded for adding 250 pictures to articles! Badge-picture-7.png|Emma's Award - Awarded for adding 500 pictures to articles! Badge-category-6.png|Olivia's Award - Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories! Badge-love-1.png|Skyra's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days! Badge-love-2.png|Zane's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! Badge-love-3.png|Ragana's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! Badge-love-4.png|Cronan's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! Badge-love-5.png|Noctura's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! Badge-creator.png|Lumia's Award - Awarded for creating the wiki! Badge-luckyedit.png|Lucky's Award - Awarded for making the Lucky 1,000th, 2,000th etc. edit on the wiki! Platinum Badges Badge-love-6.png|Supergirl's Award - Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! Category:Exploring BSW